Stephen & Nick  Tears of an angel
by Neferiti
Summary: Short stories  really short! about Stephen and Nick. Everyone of them has a song which inspirated it. It has romance in it so be prepared!


_Short stories about Stephen and Nick. I've used the good old way and relied on my iPod. They aren't real song fics though. If you like them please let me know it. I hope with that i can inspire others not to give up on Primeval, Stephen and Nick. Thank you for reading!_

_**

* * *

A Bleach Ost – the tables have turned**_

They looked into each other eyes, and as blue met with blue, they jumped forward and run. The prehistoric beast's steppes echoed behind them, but they didn't turn, not even their heads.

However he tripped and nearly fell, but a strong hand grabbed his arm. He stared up to the younger man's eyes.

„Thanks!" but he was running again. He heard a soft 'Welcome' from his friend and they reached the anomaly…

_**

* * *

Mayré – La reina de la noche**_

He threw his head back as he laughed. While he watched his young friend he couldn't resist his own smile. Stephen stepped onto the gas pedal and the car immediately started off with a grate speed.

"I love it!" Nick whispered and from the corner of his eyes he saw Stephen grin. Their speed rose and the landscape around them blurred. Having as good reflexes as The younger man had it was easy to avoid things without hitting them. And both of them just laughed as the car flew away with them.

_**

* * *

Britney Spears – Break the ice**_

He stepped trough the anomaly without anyone noticing him.

"It's been a while" he said smiling lightly. Soon he was running through the forest and after a little time thanks to his active life he was at the edge of the city. Fortunately he could stop a taxi and he arrived in front of the oh-so-familiar house. He didn't bother to knock, he just tried and the door opened without a problem. He grinned freely. It was so easy. Soon he was in the dining-room at the couch in which a man was sleeping. He crouched down next to him so he reached his ear-level.

"I'm here now"

_**

* * *

Mudvayne – Not falling (the idea's kinda came from the movie, Deep Blue Sea – I think that's how it's called)**_

They stopped at the end of the corridor, but the water's already reached their knees.

"Up! Up!" Nick shouted and pushed Connor and Abby, and they started up. Ryan nodded at him so he went next, after him Stephen then the captain. By the time there was enough water for the huge shark to swim in. They climbed upper and upper desperately, but when they were at the middle a small explosion broke the ladder into half. Sharply under Nick. The lower part of it fell backwards with the two men clinging to it. The ladder got stuck just above the water. However while Ryan could hold himself and managed to remain on it, his mate wasn't that lucky.

Nick shouted his name desperately, but couldn't do anything from where he was. They saw the man surface and gasp for air.

"Grab my hand!" Ryan shouted in distress. Stephen reached for it, but before he could grab it, he was pulled suddenly under the water. The only thing he heard was his name shouted by his professor.

_**

* * *

Groove Coverage – Force of Nature**_

They stood in front of each other; just a small distance separated them. It rained heavily and a lightening flashed across the sky then the thunder came.

His face soaked wet as he stared the other's unreadable one. Unfortunately it wasn't just the rain making it wet.

"You were… all the time you where…?" he stammered. The dark haired man looked up and there was a flash of sadness in his eyes.

"I didn't have a choice." The soft reply came.

"You could have warned us! We could have searched for you! We could have saved you!" He shouted now. He took a desperate step forward, but the younger man took one back as he did.

"There was nothing to save me from."

"Stephen..."

"The world's not controlled by us, Nick! It's time for you to open your eyes!" Then he walked away while the rain just fell from the dark sky...

_**

* * *

Dawn of Victory – Rhapsody**_

Helen was furious, while Nick and Stephen grinned with satisfaction. The two team stood face to face with each other. Clones against real humans.

"This is the end, Helen!" Lester said, but he too couldn't resist smirking. "There is no animal to control and your clones' number shrinked a bit, don't you think?" Helen face was red with anger.

"I've seen the future! You know nothing!" she screamed, then shouted at the clones to fire, but they didn't move.

"We know more than you think" Stephen replied raising his gun.

* * *

**_Victoriam Speramus – Krypteria_**

He walked up stairs to the next floor his gun ready to fire.

"Where is this damn thing?" he hissed quietly. Suddenly he heard soft noises form behind one of the doors. He froze to the spot and waited. The door softly opened and somebody came out. And he too froze at the sight.

"St…Stephen?" he stammered out with shock. The brunette lowered his gun and run…

_Please! Please, don't come after me! Please God! Don't let him come! _ But God didn't listen. Nick ran after him with desperate blue eyes.

"Stephen! Stephen, stop!" But he couldn't. He reached the roof and didn't stop till he got to the edge of the building. He stared down and saw something which plastered a sad smile at his face.

Nick arrived in that minute.

"Stephen? Is that really you?" The brunette turned around slowly and showed his face to the only important man for him.

"There will be a new day, but not now." With that he took the last step and leaned back with outstretched arms. Nick watched with horror as the younger man disappeared. Screaming his name he ran to the spot where Stephen was standing a minute before that. And he saw how the anomaly closed…

* * *

**_RyanDan – Tears of an angel_**

He stared up at the other pair of blue eyes. They had little tear drops in them. He slowly smiled up at him sadly.

"Did I ever tell you what your eyes make you look like?" he asked softly and weakly. His mate shook his head and blinked rapidly trying to prevent the falling of the tears, but he failed.

"Not yet. But you'll tell me later!" Nick smiled again.

"You look like an angel with them."

"Just hold on and I won't let go of your hand okay? The ambulance will be here in any minute!" Stephen told him firmly, but Nick just closed his eyes, and his body went flabby.

* * *

_**Fullmoon – Sonata Arctica**_

He gazed up at the dark sky. Sitting in the grass somewhere or maybe Somewhen? Suddenly he heard something. a Soft growl. He stood up and without looking he took of running. He heard the sound again as he reached a tree. He started climbing without thinking. When he positioned himself on a branch he looked down at the furious wolf.

"Where is Nick when I'm in trouble?" he mumbled angrily. The wolf made moves, but it couldn't reach him.

Just as the sky cleared a little and the Full moon was visible for a minute he saw something standing in the middle of the clearing where he sat not so long ago. This something somebody, and this somebody was blond.

"Gotta be kidding!" he hissed, then he heard a shot and the wolf collapsed to the ground.

"Nope. He was serious"

Nickleback – I'd come for you

He hugged himself in the dark flat. He felt like he was ripped apart by the beasts again. He had a huge fight with Him which ended with him running home. And now he couldn't breath or move in his own flat which wasn't a home anymore.

Suddenly there was a knock on his door. He looked up unsure and walked there and opened it. He was there. Without warning a pair of strong arms wrapped around him.

"I'm so sorry!" was the only thing said.

"You came." The brunette whispered in the tight embrace.

"No matter what gets in my way, no matter what, I'd come for you and no one just you!" The blond man replied softly. And this time Stephen really relaxed with a smile.

* * *

_**Tarja Turunen and Martin Kesici – Leaving you for me**_

He was going mad and it was because of him! It was so hard to think while staring at him everyday at work. After that incident nothing could be the same again. Everything was about him!

"But what about me?" he whispered silently. He looked down at the paper next to himself. Tomorrow he'll leave. He couldn't face him again. He wanted to escape.

"Please try to understand. I just leaving you for me!" he whispered again and stood up. The morning will be there in any minute and the demons will finally go away. No matter they are just in his head. He'll leave him finally with. It's for his sanity.


End file.
